


Meet Me For Lunch

by CrazyBucket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Let's do it in the office, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Maria got her office at the Stark Tower and looked at those huge windows she had wanted nothing more than to fuck her girlfriend against the said windows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me For Lunch

Since Maria got her office at the Stark Tower and looked at those huge windows she had wanted nothing more than to fuck her girlfriend against the said windows. But life wasn’t that simple and it was hard enough for herself to be in her office, let alone being in it with Natasha, but fortunately today was different: Nat was not currently busy, and planned on spending the afternoon at their apartment and due to some miracle Maria’s schedule was mostly free that day. Seeing a clear opportunity, before leaving Maria packed a few toys, and told Nat to meet her at the office so they could have lunch together.

Around one, Natasha knocks on her door.

“Mia?”

“Come in.”

Natasha opens the door.

“Are you ready for lunch?”

Maria is sitting at her chair behind her desk, enabling Natasha to only see her upper body.

“Lock the door.” Maria demands.

“Are we eating here?” She looks confused. “Was I supposed to get lunch and forgot?”

“Take your clothes off.”

“Maria…”

Maria swivels her chair, allowing Natasha to also see her lower body. Maria is still wearing trousers, but the zipper is undone, with a dildo coming out of it and Maria’s right hand slightly stroking it. Natasha gasps.

“I said, take your clothes off.”

This time Natasha doesn’t falter, and starts to strip slowly, leaving only her underwear on.

“All of it.”

There was something about Maria’s authoritative voice that just turned Natasha on almost instantly. Nat was pretty sure Maria was aware of that and took advantage of it but she was not about to complain. Natasha takes the remaining clothes and stands still, close to Maria’s desk.

“Touch yourself.” Maria told her with predatory eyes, still stroking the dildo.

Natasha obeys and this time Maria is the one to gasp, watching the redhead playing with her clit. After a few moments, when Maria is sure she can’t take it anymore she tells Natasha to sit on her table, with her legs open in front of her, and promptly starts to eat her out. Natasha moans and grabs Maria’s hair, trying to coax her in going deeper but Maria just doesn’t comply. The Commander has fantasized about this too many times now to let her girlfriend come so easily, so when Natasha is dripping wet and basically begging her to make her come, Maria stops her ministrations, backs off with her lips full of Natasha’s juices and looks directly into the frustration in Natasha’s eyes:

“Get up, and stand against the window.”

“Maria…” Her girlfriend says, filled with desire.

“Now.”

The readhead does as she was told, and not long after she feels Maria’s hands caressing her body from behind whilst planting kisses on her shoulders and neck. Natasha sets her hands on the window glass for balance, as she presses her butt to Maria’s dildo.

A simple “Fuck Maria…” escapes Natasha’s lips.

Maria smiles mischievously with her lips still pressed against the spy’s skin, and proceeds to adjust the dildo in her girlfriend’s entrance, but making no effort to actually slide it inside. She set her head right beside her girlfriend, and whispers into her ear:

“How bad do you want this?”

“So bad… babe… please…”

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please fuck me, Maria.” She moans. “Please fuck me.”

Maria holds Natasha from behind and slowly slides the dildo inside her pussy. When all of it is inside they both let out a loud moan.

“This feels so good.” Natasha says.

Maria starts to establish a rhythm, in and out, in and out, trying her best to focus on the task at hand and forget how the base of the dildo is hitting her precisely in the right spot. She wanted this to last as long as possible.

Palming both of Natasha’s breasts, Maria starts to thrust harder and quicker, receiving a “Fuck yes” of approval from the other woman. A few minutes later, knowing she would not be able to keep up much longer without orgasming, she slides her right hand to Nat’s stomach and keeps going further until she reaches her clit, slowly teasing it.

“I’m so close, Mia.”

“Come for me, love.” Maria asks without dropping the rhythm, with her head once again right beside Natasha’s, only this time she takes the opportunity to nibble at it.

“Fuck!” Natasha comes and her body almost immediately goes limp, but Maria hugs her from behind, avoiding her fall. After a few more thrusts, the brunette comes too. Following a few hard breaths, Maria manages to sit on her chair and pulls Natasha with her.

“That was amazing.” Natasha says, with her head in the crook of Maria’s neck.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She smiles and places a kiss on the other woman’s head. “Pretty much since I got this office.”

“Humm…” She looks up. “What other ideas do you have in mind?”

“Believe me, there is no shortage of ways I want to fuck you, Natasha.” The spy grins. “But right now I could really use some food.”

“Ditto! But I don’t think you can go out with theses pants though.” The points at the mess Maria’s trousers were, completely dump from both women.

“Good thing I came prepared.” She shows her a gym bag.

“No plan designed by you ever has flaws now, do they?”

“No, I’m very through with them.” Nat nods in agreement. Maria smiles and sets her head closer to Natasha’s, quickly finding a good position.

They spent a few minutes like that, then go to Maria’s washroom to clean up a bit, get dressed and go eat at an Italian restaurant nearby, wearing some pretty happy and satisfied faces.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! my first try at explicit content! Hope you enjoyed it! comments are always welcomed :)
> 
> ps. you have no idea how hard it was for me not making a pun regarding what was being eaten for lunch. hhahahaha


End file.
